DOCTOR WHO LIFE IS STRANGE
by DOCTOR DRAGNEEL
Summary: on their journey to find the next piece of the cube THE TARDIS seem to have problems trying to fly through the time vortex. The Doctor, Rosemary and nardole have landed near a lighthouse but when they see a tornado heading towards a town they soon have to figured out why and what is happening but the answer leads to a girl who was given powers to rewind time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The TARDIS was traveling along inside the TARDIS the Doctor was thinking about what happened to the princess he knows what it was like being the last of his kind he thought he was until his 11th self he learned that gallifrey was saved by all of his incarnations.

He couldn't allowed seeing her like this.

Rosemary and nardole came back to the console room when nardole was showing rosemary around the TARDIS so that she wouldn't get lost.

The Doctor straightened himself when they came in.

"I gave rosemary a tour of the TARDIS sir " nardole said

"well of course thank you nardole and would you mind leaving the room for a second" said the Doctor and nardole said " yes sir"

Nardole nodded and left the console room.

"so what do you want to talk about" rosemary said as she was standing at the console.

The Doctor and said " rosemary about what you said of finding who destory your planet and make them pay i cant allowed that because i was that kind of person a long time ago I don't want you to become like me when I was the last of my kind"

"what happened" rosemary said and she was curious why the Doctor said this.

" Long ago there was a war a time war the last great time war the war to end all wars between my people and the daleks in the final days of the war I destoryed my people and the daleks by using the moment an ancient item created by the final works of gallifrey during that time I was the last of my kind its just destroy part of me and i thought there was no way of coming back after the war i made friends who helped me after what happened so i thought i destroyed them until i found out that my eleventh self have saved gallifrey by getting help from all of my incarnations from the grumpy old man to me then gallifrey was safe hidden away from any danger but rosemary please I promise you we will bring back your planet and its people when we find who did this please let me deal with this"

Rosemary didn't say anything at all she felt the Doctor life just by looking into those eyes then she said "ok so where is the next piece"

The TARDIS started to beep and the Doctor went to the scanner and check what was wrong and his eyes widened with shock "theres a time disruptions in a town called arcadia bay that name sound very familiar nardole"

Nardole came rushing in and said " yes sir"

" By any chance you know a town called arcadia bay when you were traveling with river song" the Doctor said

Nardole said " no sir why"

"because this town has a lot of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff meaning someone has being using time more than once"

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched to one side and rosemary said " what happened" nardole went over to one of the scanners and said " sir according to this we landed but we havent heard the TARDIS landing" then they heard a thunder strom coming outside and nardole said "sir what now".

the Doctor looked over at the Door and back at rosemary and nardole and said "well only one way to find out come on then" and all three exited the TARDIS and it was raining heavily rosemary shouted "DOCTOR WHAT NOW" and the Doctor shouted too " THERES A LIGHT HOUSE UP AHEAD WE MIGHT FIND OUT WHERE WE ARE AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENING HERE COME ON".

They made their way to the lighthouse and when they got their they couldn't believe what they were seeing a big large tornado bigger than any other tornado ever and nardole looked over at a map and shouted "SIR THIS IS ARCADIA BAY THE ONE WHERE THE TIME DISRUPTIONS" rosemary saw a girl standing at a bench before she could say anything a boat flew at the light house and the Doctor and nardole just saved rosemary in the nick of time rosemary quickly said "DOCTOR I SAW A GIRL STANDING THERE"

The Doctor shouted " WHATEVER HAPPENED HERE ITS TOO LATE WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE TARDIS" when they got back to the TARDIS the Doctor rosemary and nardole were soaking wet but rosemary said "Doctor I want to know what the hell is happening here" the Doctor went to the console and said " whatever happened out there we have find out and stop it" nardole said " sir is that wise you created a paradox".

the Doctor said " I know nardole but i cant have a town ready to be turn to shreds we have to back to where this all started nardole rosemary are you ready because we are going to have one busy time" the Doctor smiled and said " right then of we go" and the pull the leaver and the TARDIS TOOK OFF and the blue box vanished out of sight.

What the Doctor nardole and rosemary didn't know was that the girl wasn't an ordinary girl in fact she woke up back in her class room and she heard a girl voice saying "are you ok"

the girl said " yeah im fine thanks rosemary

Rosemary said " ok then".

* * *

leave a review on what you think of my first crossover story I am trying my best to make the best stories

note :i have to changed some bits of the story to fit with the quest for the pieces of the cube i hope this is all right if there any problems i can change it to the original story from the game I hope this is all right


	2. Chapter 2

Author note I will have to change a bit of stuff of life is strange to fit to the storyline of the quest for the cube and also if anyone spot a spelling mistake let me know ok on with the story

* * *

In the class room rosemary was thinking about what the Doctor said.

Earlier on in the TARDIS

Rosemary and nardole were hanging on to the console and rosemary said "Doctor what are we going to do Doctor" and the Doctor said "well whatever happening there is also affecting the time vortex but the old girl is trying her best"

rosemary looked at the Doctor and said "so what do we do now" the Doctor said "well we find out what started all of this so you are going to blackwell academy" and rosemary said "what" and the Doctor just smiled and said "yeah you are going to investigate at blackwell academy" and rosemary said "what about you and nardole" and the Doctor said "me and nardole are going to investigate the town".

"But how are you going to do it" said rosemary

"well when you have friends in high places they can help" said the Doctor as he was preapring the TARDIS to land.

"but sir do you think a piece might be involved with this" nardole said with a worried tone.

"I don't know it might or might not be but we need to find out about this" as the Doctor was searching for something and said "ha my timey wimey detector

Back at the present

Rosemary could feel there was something off about max she is human there was something off. The bell went and max Jefferson said "ok class that will be all for today and guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "everyday heroes" contest I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world"

Rosemary went to some where quiet and place a ear piece on to her ear and pretend to listen to some music but actually talking to the Doctor.

"Doctor come in doctor" said rosemary

"so what did you found rosemary" said the Doctor while holding his timey wimey detector.

"well I found the girl we saw at the lighthouse" said rosemary

"oh you did what did happened" said the Doctor

Suddenly rosemary heard a noise very loud and said "what was that Doctor" and the Doctor said "oh don't worry it just my timey wimey detector" and rosemary said "well where are you" and the Doctor said " me and nardole are at the lighthouse and start our search there but still nothing got to go"

Rosemary sighed then felt a presence and she followed the presence to the girls bathroom and when she got there she heard shouting a man and woman shouting

"where'd you get that? What are you doing come on put that thing down" said a woman voice

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so sick of people trying to control me" a man voice said.

"you are going to get in hella more trouble for this" a woman said.

"nobody would ever miss you would they" a man said

Rosemary went straight and saw a man with a gun and shot a girl and saw a other girl there too and suddenly rosemary was back in class and sitting beside max the girl she saw at the lighthouse and looked at the clock and was surprised that it was 4:50 pm

At the lighthouse the Doctor and nardole was surprised as well and nardole said "sir we were in the TARDIS right" and the Doctor said "yes we were inside the TARDIS but how did we get back here" nardole looked at his watch and was surprised and said "sir you won't believe this"

The Doctor said " what is it" and nardole just took a deep breath and said "we arrived back at the TARDIS at 5:00 just after you talked to rosemary but now according to my watch it 4:50 sir" the Doctor pace back and forth thinking.

Then the Doctor heard his ear piece ringing and it was rosemary talking "Doctor are there just answer" and the Doctor said "yes im here and I know what your going to say what just happened me and nardole are trying to answer that question".

rosemary said "no I think I found out what reserve time Doctor" the Doctor "ok then explained" and rosemary said " now after when I talked to you I felt a presence coming from the girls bathroom and I heard shouting and when I went in I saw a man with a gun and shot the woman but that's not it I saw the girl we saw at the lighthouse and she hold up her hand and I was back in class Doctor do you think whats causing this "

"I dont know but rosemary keep an eye on that girl" said the Doctor

"ok Doctor" said rosemary

"so what now sir" said nardole

" So we need to find out about that girl we saw at the lighthouse nardole looks like we are going to have a busy day"

But the Doctor and Nardole and rosemary didn't know was that there was a shadow lurking in the dark saying "well the timelord has come".

* * *

what do you think of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Few hours later

Rosemary thought maybe to look in the girls bathroom but when she got their max and the man and woman who were shouting weren't there. So she went straight for the TARDIS when she got there she saw the Doctor and Nardole coming from the other way.

"Doctor max left when the fire alarm went off" said rosemary

"it ok we need to figure out why and how she can rewind time its impossible" said the Doctor.

"but before she rewind time Doctor just when I went in I saw a man shot a woman" said rosemary.

"Well" said the Doctor and rosemary said with a curoius tone "i saw the girl that got shot when i was coming back to the TARDIS". The Doctor was thinking and said to himself "a human time machine now thats new"

Nardole was checking the readings from the timey wimey detector "sir" said nardole with a worried face.

"what is it Nardole" said the Doctor while still thinking.

"those readings from the timey wimey detector just picked up something else" said nardole

"and" said the Doctor waiting for nardole to answer

"sir its moving and it heading right for the academy" said nardole.

"ok lock on to it right now" said the Doctor as he and nardole were locking on to this whatever it is

Before that

Max was in her room trying to think of what happened today when she heard the Door opened and she sat up and saw the Door and what was standing there was a black cloak figure saying "you are the one" max got up and tried to fight back by throwing stuff at it.

but it all went through the black cloak figure she then closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle that someone can come and save her then there was a wheezing noise and out of nowhere a blue police telephone box appeared around her she was standing in amazement at what she saw was breathtaking and then some spoke up " nice to meet max im the Doctor welcome to the TARDIS this is nardole and this is" but before he could finished max said "rosemary what are"

Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake and the Doctor said "ah our little friend wants to have a chat" and the Doctor stepped out and was surprised at what he saw and said "so its you again" rosemary, nardole and max watched from the scanner and outside the Doctor looked at the black cloak figure and said "so more human now are you right so you survived and let me guess you are here for the piece of cube" the black cloak figure just laughed and "how is the princess these days being the last of her kind Doctor" and the Doctor said in a angry tone "don't you dare go there" and rosemary came out of the TARDIS.

the Doctor quickly stopped rosemary said "rosemary back in the TARDIS NOW" and rosemary didn't look at The Doctor but only looking at the black cloak figure and she said "you killed my kind" and the Doctor said to rosemary " rosemary look at me remember what i said dont end up like me because it will eat you away please" and rosemary listened and took a step back.

the black entity said "ah poor you I don't care as long I get what I want and I will have the cube" the black cloak figure went to grab rosemary but the TARDIS stopped him and the Doctor smiled and said "oh I forgot the TARDIS forcefield is still up" and the black cloak figure just said "oh well but still Doctor I will have the piece Doctor RUN"

The Doctor and rosemary ran back into the TARDIS and max said "what wrong" just then the TARDIS cloister bell rang through the TARDIS the Doctor didn't answer he just set the TARDIS to take off the Doctor went upstairs and try to think what the black entity said and the Doctor finally figure it out and said " of course" and rosemary said "what" and the Doctor came running to the console and said "I finally thought about what he wants" and max said "what is it he wants " and the Doctor said " you max" and max said "me why" and nardole and rosemary were shocked as well.

"Rosemary , nardole remember we are looking for the piece of the cube I think we found it" said The Doctor and rosemary said "where is it" and the Doctor pointed at max and rosemary look curious and "Doctor you got to be joking she a living being".

the Doctor said with a tone "I didn't say see is the piece of the cube I mean she has the piece of the cube inside her rosemary you said there was a incident at blackwell you saw a man shot a girl and then you saw max also you saw the girl that got shot when you were coming back to the TARDIS" and rosemary said "yes where is this going Doctor" and the Doctor continued to say " max what if the piece listen no requested to what you want".

the Doctor said " what did you want" and max said "to save my friend chole" and the Doctor clapped his hands and and the Doctor said "the piece of the cube gave you max the ability to rewind time"

nardole said "sir how can that be levy didn't told us" and the Doctor quickly interrupted nardole "remember what I said nardole it can give you what you want and it gave her the power of time max" the Doctor nardole and rosemary looked at max and saw her in pain and rosemary "Doctor what happening" and the Doctor said "I think were going to find out well here we go"

suddenly a golden light emitted from max chest and everything went white

* * *

so what do you think

leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor, nardole, rosemary and max were in a different place this place was different and they saw levy appeared and the Doctor "well hello again so what memory are we going to see this time" and levy just smiled and said "no memory Doctor in fact I sense you talked to the dark cloak figure"

"ah yes I did he is very determined to get the pieces of eden" said the Doctor.

The Doctor knew something was off about levy reaction to him meeting the dark cloak figure and said "levy you said he was seal away forever". Levy then sighed and said "I lied I didn't seal him away I couldn't do it" and this caused the Doctor to be curious and said "so how do you him".

levy started to cry and said " he was my friend Doctor a long time ago before timelords and humans even your enemies Doctor were ever created our species were kind no violence what so ever me and him were best friends sometimes when im down he always helps me and the same for him I help him".

nardole said in a worried tone " what happened next" and levy took a deep breath and continued her story "some years later he went out traveling among the stars studying but then came the time that I created the cube the ultimate device to control over everything".

the Doctor said " let me guess the war began for the cube so he came back to claim" and levy nodded still crying and said "I...couldn't...destroy...him because" and the Doctor finished the sentence "because you were protecting him as a friend because you didn't want lose the most important person reminds of someone I know".

Levy stood up and said "what I did I sent him to a other universe".

nardole said "but question how did he came back then" and the Doctor suddenly realized and said " I think i know the answer during my tenth incarnation I travelled to a other universe with rose and her friend mickey after I fought against the cybermen from that world and I thought once me and rose left the walls would be close but then they were still open during that time until I fought the daleks that were using a reality bomb to end the universe but with the help of my friends we stop it send rose Jackie and a meta crisis doctor that was created but the walls were seal but I guess that he must have came through when they were opened".

rosemary said "so what now".

"levy" said the Doctor as he looked at levy.

" Yes Doctor" said levy still crying.

"you said your friend was a kind soul" said the Doctor and levy nodded

"well I promise to you I will bring him back because like I said to you before im the Doctor and I save people levy the queen of the universe creator of the universe" levy stare at the Doctor for a moment she didn't felt sad anymore and the Doctor continued saying "no matter how hard you try to keep a secrets hidden it can always be revealed so don't be sad" and levy smiled and said " thank you Doctor"

Then the place started to get brighter and levy said "its seems it time to head back"

Then they were back at the TARDIS and rosemary said "so what do we do now Doctor" the Doctor thought for a moment and he look at the console and said "time time TIME".

nardole said " what is it".

the Doctor started to flip switches and leaver at the console and said "im stupid the answer has been here the whole time" and max quickly said "what has" and the Doctor said "two different timelines colliding with each other to see which time line should be imagine this you been rewinding time for so much so what happens to that time energy" and nardole finally thought about and "sir I think I know what your saying".

the Doctor smiled and said "yes that tornado we saw wasn't a normal tornado IT'S A TIME TORNADO"

"Whats a time tornado" said rosemary.

"A normal tornado would destroy anything in its path but a time tornado erase anything in its path" said the Doctor as he was working at the console.

"If thats hits arcadia bay…" said max as she was a afraid to finish that answer.

"It will erase everything about arcadia bay from time now remember what levy friend said he will get the pieces of the cube one way or another which means he is preparing to erase arcadia bay if we don't give him the pieces of the cube"

rosemary shouted "YOUR NOT GIVING HIM THE PIECES OF THE CUBE DOCTOR".

the Doctor looked at rosemary and said "im not giving him the pieces of cube rosemary remember what I said to levy im the Doctor im a time lord from the planet gallifrey and I have been saving the universe for 2,000 years and im not giving up now " and rosemary said "yes Doctor" and the Doctor said "good then max, nardole and rosemary were going stop that time tornado and save arcadia bay off we go" the Doctor pulled the take off leaver and the TARDIS took off.

* * *

leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At lighthouse the Dark cloak figure stood watch as his plan begins and said "so the Doctor will give me the pieces of the cube or I will erase this entire town and everything of this planet and I will be victorious".

suddenly a voice spoke "oh really" and the Doctor stood forward and the dark cloak figure said "Doctor what a surprised anyway I knew you would come Doctor it is so simple about you".

the Doctor looked surprised and said "so I was right you do know about me question is who are you" the dark cloak figure smirked and said "so you know then" and the Doctor kept walking around and said " yes so answer my question who are you really because my best guess is you have taken over his body SO COME ON TELL ME WHO YOU ARE" and the dark cloak figure said "my name is ZAR darklord of the dark universe"

The Doctor said to himself "dark universe thats new"

soon to be king of every universe Doctor soon to be ruler of every universe all of time and space will be mine to control".

suddenly the time tornado appeared and ZAR said " IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME THE PIECES DOCTOR YOU ARE TOO LATE THE TIME TORNADO WILL ERASE EVERYTHING IN IT PATH"

Then the Doctor smiled and said "BY THE WAY THANK YOU"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THANK YOU DOCTOR" said ZAR

"I NEED THAT TIME TORNADO BECAUSE IN THE MIDDLE IS MY SHIP AND THE OLD GIRL IS WORKING HER MAGIC WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM NARDOLE ROSEMARY AND MAX WITH HER POWERS OF REWINDING TIME AND SPINNING THE TORNADO BACKWARDS IM USING IT TO REWIND TIME AND MAKE SURE THAT THIS TIMELINE NEVER HAPPENED"

the Doctor put on a his sonic sunglasses and said "WHICH MEANS YOU LOSE ZAR" and the Doctor press the sonic sunglasses and teleport into the TARDIS

"sir your back the TARDIS is working at full speed" said nardole while working at the console

"yeah but we need to make sure that this timeline never happened its very tricky trying to turn a time tornado into a time reverse if thats even a word anyway so we have be careful " said the Doctor as he and nardole was flipping leaver and switches.

"what about me what happens to me" said max as she pour all her powers into TARDIS.

"after this the piece of the cube will leave you and time will bring you back to where you were in other words you wont remember us me nardole or rosemary sorry" said the Doctor as he got back to work at the TARDIS.

"what do you mean by that Doctor" said rosemary in curious tone.

"the Doctor is planning of using a time reset once this is all over max will not remember us it will be like a dream that you forget of having or knowing" said nardole

"whats a time reset" asked rosemary

"a time reset is to reset time before all of this started and created a new timeline and make sure this timeline never happened so we're using the TARDIS and the time tornado to make none of this ever happened we will be unaffected because we are time travelers we dont belong in max time ok " said the Doctor as he was working under the Console

"Doctor explain" said rosemary

The Doctor got up and said "we are time travelers you belong in a different point in time also me and nardole belong in different point in time so max hasn't travel in time which means she will forget us and everything that has happened so far

Rosemary said with a look of anger "doctor before i met you and nardole i never had a friend i was always thought how to act like a princess and never allowed to leave the palace".

"Rosemary i know but if we dont do this then the time tornado will erase everything in its path it will never stop" said the Doctor.

Rosemary thought for a moment until max said.

"ok Doctor im ready" and the Doctor said " ok nardole prepare for time reset" and nardole press a couple of buttons and pulled the leaver and TARDIS began to spin backwards so did the tornado everything went back to normal.

Rosemary opened her eyes and saw the Doctor holding a piece of the cube and rosemary said "is that the piece of the cube that was inside max".

the Doctor said "yeah when everything went back to normal max started to disappear and the TARDIS caught the piece of the cube and max went back to her own time" and rosemary said "and max not remembering us"

the Doctor said immediately "Im sorry rosemary" and rosemary said " I respect max decision to do that so is that the last piece" and the Doctor said "no one more piece left but before we go i want to show you something" and the Doctor led rosemary to the Doors of the TARDIS.

rosemary said " we are at blackwell" and the Doctor said " yeah we gone one day forward after what happened and while you were a sleep i check the timeline and there something that might surprise you" and rosemary said " what".

The Doctor pointed to a vehicle pulling up at blackwell and rosemary saw max with a girl and rosemary was shocked that the girl look like her and the Doctor said " figures that since time reset itself time gave one present to max a friend with your face do you want know her name".

rosemary said while beginning to cry "yeah" and the Doctor said "her name is Chloe rosemary price time did make sure that she will never forget you rosemary come on" and the Doctor and rosemary headed into the TARDIS and the Doctor headed to the Console and rosemary wipe away the tears and said "thank you".

the Doctor said "don't thank me thank time" and nardole came in with some tea and said " here's your tea sir oh rosemary your awake so where are we going now sir" and the Doctor said " well we go wherever the TARDIS leads us to so one more piece to find nardole rosemary off we go" and the Doctor pulled the leaver and the TARDIS took off to its next stop.

* * *

leave a review on what you think and if theres any mistakes in the story let me know so i can edit and fix it


End file.
